


A Swan Story

by RiskPig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swan Fire, Swan Thief, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/pseuds/RiskPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a deal with The Dark One, Princess Emma is betrothed to a spinner's apprentice - Neal. Both are unhappy with their lot, but fall in love as they try to change their destinies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swan Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post ---> http://riskpig.tumblr.com/post/49437485364/tjmystic-phoenixwrites-asmilingmalice
> 
> Basically the beginning of The Swan Princess with a couple of twists.

All came to witness the Blessing.

 

When the famed royal couple, Queen Snow White and King James, both powerful testaments to True Love, announced the birth of their first child, the typical wave of curiosity evolved to an epidemic. Everyone wanted to know every last detail from the conception to the babe; from the position in which Their Majesties made love, to the birth weight. Beyond that, from manor to hovel, people pondered on their future ruler’s favorite color, or general temperament, sending missives requesting information, lest they offend the newborn. Their Majesties understood and, to a point, tolerated the excessive interest, because they were also curious about what their precious gift could bring to their kingdom.

 

A child born from True Love was a rare thing. A child born from royal True Love even rarer, due to the aristocracy’s tendency to marry for wealth rather than sentiment. And such a commodity brought the world to the castle for the day a fairy godmother would bestow a single gift; an otherworldly talent, or excellent skill.

 

All were welcome of course... save for one. Snow and James were generous and open-minded, but, they were also cautious. Guards and hidden archers were stationed in every nook and cranny upon the reception of a white dove bearing an acceptance to an invitation that had never been sent.

 

The rest of the guests were kept oblivious of the impending danger. No need to cause panic for such a happy occasion. Once the Blue Fairy made an appearance, they were certain all was well. Her entrance misted a calm to the grand room, all tension forgotten, Her shining blue wings, a beacon of good will and light, flashed before she transformed to the size of a human woman.

 

The Dark One would not dare show his face now.

 

All parted to welcome the distinguished guest. Even out of her original form, she still stood so small, running a tiny hand along the gilded bassinet, the babe cooing from the attention.

 

“This blanket,” Blue looked to the king and queen, inquiring for the white wool wrapped snug around her new charge. “Most royal newborns are presented to me in silks and lace. But this child comes with humble wool made with love from wizened hands.” Her gaze drifted to an elderly woman at the front of the assembly, accompanied by a young woman in red. Blue smiled. “This is good.”

 

She drew a crystal wand from her sleeve, holding it high over the bundle.

 

“Names are powerful. They set the tone for one’s entire life, and must be selected with utmost care. What have you chosen?”

 

Snow turned to her husband, her Charming. Hands linked, she squeezed, searching for any doubt in her love’s eyes. She had picked the name herself, and he had yet to offer an alternative. But now, he remained silent, offering nothing more than a smile and a nod.

 

“Emma,” the queen’s voice intoned. “Her name is Emma.”

 

“ _Emma. What a lovely name_.”

 

The hall was instantly filled with stifled screams and thuds from women swooning to the floor. A guard shouted a command to the others, and arrows were aimed at the trespasser in the center of the crowd, singled out by a wide berth.

 

The Dark One had come as he said.

 

“I like it,” he said, circling, spreading his arms in a dare. No one, not even the guards, had the courage to act. “ _Emma_ _._ Pretty. And unassuming.”

 

Snow drew her husband’s sword, pointing it to the man whose existence threatened the safety of all children. “You! Dark One. You know you’re not welcome.”

 

He stopped, keeping his back to her. “Can’t imagine why, dearie. I only did everything in my power to make sure you both found your _twoo wuv_.” His voice, usually mocking, dropped to a threatening growl. “Anyone else would believe my surprise for not being invited to such a... public occasion.”

 

Charming’s hands joined Snow’s over the hilt, stepping them closer to the bassinet. “It was what you said to me. You’re a fan of True Love. And what it creates.” All eyes turned to Emma, who began fussing. Her mother’s hand caressed her stomach, softly shushing the child to sleep as her father took a stand in front of them. “Once Snow got pregnant, I remembered what you said. And what you deal in. And you coming here only means one thing. You plan to take my daughter away, but I will never let that happen.”

 

With a wave, the sword vanished from his hand, and the king stood face to face with the most powerful being in the realms. Any other man would have taken a step back from surprise, or, more likely, fear. But Charming had too much at stake.

 

“Enough with the heroics, dearie. I don’t mean the child any harm; I come with a gift.”

 

Blue spoke up, reminding everyone she was still in the room, although she had no effect on the Dark One’s intimidation. “They want no gift from you.”

 

“And yet they shall have it!” He paused, looking off into the distance, and then giggled. He approached the babe, hands reaching. But before he could reach her, Snow held up a hand to his chest, but not quite touching.

 

“Please,” she whispered, her bravery failing her, wanting nothing more than her daughter’s safety.

 

“Worry not, pet,” he said to her, his voice low so that only she and her husband could hear him. “I meant it when I said I do not wish her any harm.” Leaving Emma alone, he spun back to his frightened audience, a mass of sheep sure they were a witness to a slaughter.

 

“I have come with a betrothed. Saving the two of you the trouble.”

 

Her fear forgotten, Snow shoved away a nearby guard, taking his bow and arrow. “You think I would let my daughter marry someone like you?”

 

But he laughed in her face, allowing the tip of the arrow to poke at his chest. “I did not mean _me_ , dearie. Not the marrying type. No, I meant I found someone. On her eighteenth birthday, Princess Emma must marry Neal of Cassidy. A spinner’s apprentice.”

 

“Why would she do that?” Snow did not lower her weapon. “Everything you do is in your own interest. Why would you care who my daughter marries?”

 

“I see the future, dearie. And I know a different outcome spells doom for you, and everyone you love. My real gift is sparing you that.”

 

“I don’t believe you. But I’ll play along if you promise me one thing.”

 

“Name it.”

 

“I promised myself that my daughter will only marry for love. If she does not love this Neal Cassidy...”

 

He vanished in a puff of purple smoke, reappearing at the doors, his malicious laughter ringing throughout the hall. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, dearie. But if Emma does not love him, she need not marry him. You have my word.”


End file.
